


All I Want

by AWheelchairGirl (learninghowtobreathe), learninghowtobreathe



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Florist, First Kiss, First Time, Florist AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genderqueer Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Male Character, based on prompt, basically just The Fluffiest Fluff, but just very briefly so no worries, surprisingly no angst at all, this fic is no longer abandoned yaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/AWheelchairGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was given this awesome prompt - "I'm a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn't get together earlier you were buying flowers I assumed you had a lover", and this thing just happened.<br/>I guess we all need some fluff and happiness, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_not_just_see_observe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_just_see_observe/gifts).



> I plan for this to have three chapters and the last one will be where explicit rating really happens. So if you're not into it just finish reading at second. 
> 
> I am hella asexual so sex scenes are not really my thing, but I like challenges so I'm gonna try to write it the best I can. I love Grantaire and Enjolras too much to let this go.  
> Please tell me if I screwed something up.
> 
> This is unbetad and un-proofread and I am from fucking Poland so my English sucks dick. Please keep this in mind while reading, I know there are more mistakes than words. Sorry.
> 
> I take my life energy from your comments, please talk to me! We can be friends!
> 
> EDIT: I realized my text editor kept putting ' after Enjolras' name for some reason, sorry, it won't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT** : Sorry for formating issues, I hope they're solved now!  
> Also fixed couple of typos.

It was barely dawning, the day just beginning, light seeping through glass door and huge windows. Why the hell he decided on these windows? He hated mornings, hated life, hated everything, ugh.

In other words, it was just too damn early.

  
Enjolras groaned as he finished checking on flowers. All was right, and perfect, just as a couple minutes ago when he did exactly the same, but what was he supposed to do at this time in an empty shop anyway? He wasn't best at waiting.

He would never admit he waited for someone right now. No. He wasn't, okay? Certainly not for that guy.

He had trouble sleeping at night, just like every night since some time, haunted by the look of this dark eyes framed by thick black lashes. And now he was barely awake, hoping for a nap maybe, if there weren't too many customers. It was his place after all, right? He had every right to sleep there.

The door opened with creak, announcing a customer coming in.

He entered the door hesitantly, and smiled shy, uncertain smile.

Oh no. Not him.

He was so small, Enjolras thought. But small in the good meaning. Cute. He wanted to embrace him and never let go.

Wait, what? Did he just think that?

Stranger looked at him expectantly, smile playing on his lips. Unruly curls framed his face, curls that asked to be touched, to be played with.

The thing was, he was coming here every day, often in the morning, always wearing that shy smile that made Enjolras' heart jump. It lasted for months now, and he had to admit he had a massive crush on the guy who's name he didn't even know.

He always bought three pale roses, asked for them to be tied with pink ribbon, smiled this perfect smile and joked with Enjolras with his warm voice. And Enjolras hated himself so much for being too shy to ask him out.

He had so many reasons to hate himself. His dreams were lost, his family was dead, his finances were mess and he was a mess.

Since his parents died in this car crash five years ago his dream of becoming a lawyer and his safe position in rich family went to hell.  
And what was he supposed to do? He had this crazy idea and opened a florists shop.  
And it probably saved him.

The thing was just that he hated it. Mostly.  
He liked flowers, he really did. He just hated sitting behind the counter, chatting with his coworkers - cute, so very feminine Musichetta with her curvy figure and long dark locks, with her sharp wit and stinging jokes. He liked her, but it was so tiring to be with her 24/7.

Then there was also cute, and also very feminine Cosette, with her blond curls and fair skin and all these funny stories about her girlfriend. He liked her as well, and being with her was much easier than with 'Chetta, but she only worked on weekends, as she was studying in music school during week.

And there was the hugest of his problems, Cosette's brother Marius.

He was plainly hitting on him and being in his presence was unbearable, cause since he let him know he wasn't interested, guy just resented him and became the meanest person on earth.

And of course he could fire him. The thing was he didn't want to fire the guy just because he happened to have a crush on him.

And Cosette would kill him.

So, he liked his job, really. It was just so tiring. And he was just so much of a introvert.

So there was that.

But the whole thing about his own stranger, as he called him in his head, was making him hate himself the most.

At first, curly haired guy was just a regular customer. But then more of the smiles happened. More of the jokes happened. And he kept coming there everyday for last three months.

It was really stupid of him to fall in love with the stranger without a name, especially the one who was clearly involved - hence the flowers.

But everything in Enjolras' life was so wrong. And suddenly, the stranger's smile made everything right.

"Hello." Hesitant voice torn Enjolras from his dreams. "Do you happen to have my roses? I mean...These pale roses, right? The ones I always get? Not that I expect you to remember, that would be stupid of me, you have thousands of customers probably and...Anyway, do you have there long, pale pink roses maybe?"

"Relax." Enjolras smiled, blushing profoundly all over his pale face. "I have your roses. Actually...I always keep them for you just in case."

"Really?"

"Really." He blushed even more. "I'm Enjolras by the way. "

He had no idea why suddenly he had a courage to say that, but there he was, in situation so awkward he was sure he was about to die soon.

"Grantaire. Or R. Whatever. You can call me anything you want, and it will still be me."

"That's kinda poetic." Enjolras reached for the flowers, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Who do you buy these roses for, your girlfriend? She's a lucky girl."

He tried stop these words from sounding bitter, buy failed a bit.

"What? No, those are for my best friend. Bike accident, three months in the hospital. She loves flowers, so I thought that's at least what I can do."

"Oh." He was so relieved he was sure he'll die now and there. "So..."

"Are you asking me if I'm single?" He smiled a crooked smile. "The answer is yes. Are you finally going to ask me out now?"

"What?" Enjolras choked on the words.  
"Come on, I come here every day since three months and you can't keep your eyes out of me. And it's mutual, you know? So, coffee? There's a pretty great coffee shop over the corner."

All Enjolras could do was saying a shaky 'yes'.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to the lovely soul who unknowingly gave me brilliant idea, I promise to solve The Marius Mystery, sweetie :)**
> 
> I changed my mind and this fic is gonna be more than just 3 chapters, but chapters are gonna be a bit shorter and updates will come more often :)  
> Sorry this one is so short, uni happened and my life now consists only of painting and sleeping 3 hours a day.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> I am in desperate need for a beta, please contact me if you're interested, I can write or draw (I'm an art student as well as a writer) something for you!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> As I am torn, now the choice is yours - should I make this fic explicit right now, or maybe later? Tell me what you think!

**Six months later**

 

 

"Come on, Enj, wake up." Grantaire shaked the lump under the covers that suposedly was his sleeping boyfriend. "You'll be late again and you won't stop whining about it."

"Noooooo." Came the answer from underneath the covers. "And I don't whine."

"Yes you do." Grantaire laughed, pulling the blanket from him and musing gold locks covering his face. "Wake up."

"I don't want to." He murmured.

"I would be really happy just leaving you there and curling with you in this bed, but it's really not a good idea."

"Yes it is." Enjolras pressed his face into the pillow.

He hated waking up early. He hated waking up, period. When he lived alone he used to set up five alarms in his phone to make sure he will wake up. Now, R took place of alarms, as, surprisingly, he was a light sleeper and woke up with ease.

They only moved in together like a month ago and Enjolras already had been late for work 14 times. Usually, he had to admit, he just couldn't say no to his boyfriend splayed naked on the covers.  
But also Grantaire couldn't say no to him and let him go back to sleep more times than Enjolras was willing to admit.

Meanwhile, when he was dozzing off with his face pressed into the pillow, inhaling Grantaire's scent, R himself managed to pull the covers completely off him.

"Stop it, I'm cold!" He all but whined.

"Just wait, I'm gonna drag you into the shower and turn on the cold water, you have no idea how cold you will be then." Grantaire had trouble breathing he was laughing so hard.  
That made Enjolras sit on the bed instantly, remembering the last time that actually happened.

"Fine." He pouted. "Fine, I'm awake now, happy?"

"Immensely." Grantaire grinned. "Like you wouldn't believe it."

  
"I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me." He shaked his head, making his golden locks fall all over his arms. He caught Grantaire staring.

Maybe this morning wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out what happens next with Enjolras and R's relationship, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this fic alone for so long and I am sorry. You probably wouldn't believe if I told you what happened to me, but here it is: I found out I'm incurably ill with an illness which put me on a wheelchair. I'm now almost 9 months on it, and I'm relearning how to live slowly.   
> And so I return to this fic. I wrote couple for other fandoms in the meantime and was gonna stay in Star Wars writing there, but when I read a comment from wonderfu do_not_just_see_observe and I decided I won't let you all down. It's dedicated to you, as you made me get up and write and it was the most wonderful thing you could've done.
> 
> I fixed couple of lines in last chapters, but there's no need to reread tbh.   
> This is the quick one to move the story along as I raise from the dead.  
> There'll be one more to come and it will be porn finally!
> 
> Omg I feel so alive you have no idea how I love you.

Enjolras towered his hair dry watching with amusement as R’s hunt for matching socks progressed. It started with their shared drawer as expected, but now his boyfriend was wiggling under the bed, only lower half of his body visible as his swears grew in creativity.   
If Enjolras took some time to admire his ass…well, it was his right and he wasn't the one to deny himself the pleasure.  
“I give up.” R emerged from under the bed, his hair wild and a little dusty. “I am declaring my intent to make my life easier and only wear mismatched socks from now on.”  
“That's ridiculous.” Enjolras tried very hard not to laugh. “But if it’s gonna make you happy…”  
“You make me happy.” He firmly took his face between his hands and kissed him soundly. Enjolras melted a little, his knees going weak. It's been half a year and yet Grantaire kissing him never grew old.   
“And you make me late for work.” He stood on his fingertips to kiss Grantaire’s dark locks. The height difference was always making him livid - why was his boyfriend so tall?? Yes, it was incredibly sexy, and yes, maybe Enjolras had a very deeply hidden submissive streak, but he was also a tiny, freckled ball of rage and R towering over him greatly offended him.  
Unsticking himself from R’s larger frame finally, he grabbed his coat and wooly beanie and moved towards the door.  
“Your scarf!” He turned just in a perfect moment for the mentioned scarf to hit him on the face, and land on his head.   
Grantaire came over, and with surprising gentleness wrapped the warm cotton over his neck. He finished with a gentle kiss to his cheek, whispering right to his ear.   
“You have a huge hickey on your neck.” And pushing him over the door.  
Enjolras left, pressing his cold palm to the burning, blushed cheek.

Work didn't change a lot for last six months. Cosette and Eponine got married, the tiny reception taking place in July, both of them giggling all the time in the abundance of flowers Enjolras was in care to provide.   
‘Chetta was still beautiful and cuttingly sarcastic, making him go out of his power to socialize in under half an hour. She was still dating two guys who looked at her like she was some kind of a goddess. Who knew, for all Enjolras knew she could as well be one.   
And Marius. What the hell was going on with Marius? Enjolras was confused.   
When he first met the guy, he was a bit awkward yet charming freckled buy, he smiled at him brightly and laughed at his miserable excuse of jokes. Cosette was already a good friend of him, so when he asked her to work for him it felt natural to agree to hire her brother too.   
And at first everything went really well. But then his behavior started to change, with weird mood swings or rather…behavior swings? He would be nice, flirting even, just to suddenly blush and brush Enjolras off violently. And so on it went, until one day he asked him out, and Enjolras, being his painfully socially inept, frank self, plainly refused.  
Niceness disappeared, only violent coldness remained.  
And yet…the guy seemed to be struggling. Greatly even. And Enjolras had no idea what was going on.  
Strangely, his behavior lightened completely when Enjolras introduced R as his boyfriend.  
Now, to golden haired boy’s great confusion, Marius was back to his nice, a bit awkward, a bit immature self. They went along just fine, without the trace of coldness.   
Sometimes there was just something weird in his eyes.  
“Hey, Enji!” Cosette was at work today, over the counter already, counting money. “Late morning again?”  
“It is my goddamn shop, why do we even open so early?” Enjolras laughed, and yawned, and laughed some more.   
“Great idea, lets just open a nightly flower shop! I'm sure profits will rise immediately.” She teased him. “How is your secret plan going?”  
Enjolras took off his coat, brushing the snow off. It was freezing outside. He decided to leave the scarf. He didn't see the hickey when dressing in the morning, which meant his evil, evil lover had to leave one somewhere closer to the back of his head. Evil.  
“Uhhh… I got the ring.” He confessed, blushing. “I'm going to ask him tomorrow. We got the date planned. Is Marius going to take over for me as he agreed?”  
“What? Oh, no, he's gone, didn't he tell you? Off skiing with his new sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes, smiling in this cute way of hers. “I'll take over you though, so no worries. Eponine works the whole day, no social life for me.” She laughed. “Anyway! How are you going to ask him? Tell me everything!” She clasped her small hands with nails painted blue. She seemed very excited, and Enjolras blushed even more.  
“Well, its six months since the day we officially met.” He smiled, reminiscing the day Grantaire asked him out, the dim morning among the pink roses. “He was going to cook something and we were going to watch a movie together…”  
“…aka sex.” She laughed. Enjolras rolled his eyes.  
“And I planned to ask him after the dinner. Is it too cliche?”  
“It's cliche, but it's romantic and cute and I'm sure he'll say yes.” She patted his arm. “R’s head over heels for you. I'm happy for you Enji.”  
“Thanks.” He blushed even harder. “Can we please change the subject s before I spontaneously combust. I had no idea Marius got a new boyfriend?”  
She looked at him, frowning suddenly.  
“Boyfriend?” Her voice sounded surprised. “No way, Enji, Marius is straight as a ruler! Why would you think he's gay? I mean, am I not enough for the family?” She winked, smiling again.   
“Are you sure?” Well, now that was weird. “I mean, he was flirting with me? He asked me out? Unless I misunderstood?”  
“Well, you had to.” She shrugged. “He always goes on and on about how he is straight and laughs at <<us gays>> so that would be quite surprising? Unless he’s that deep in the closet but I know my brother quite well, why wouldn't he tell me? We're best friends after all.”  
Enjolras shrugged too, puzzled but not wanting to pry.   
“I must've misunderstood then. Let's just get to work, shall we?”  
He spent the workday daydreaming about R nsaying yes to him, Marius’ peculiar behavior long forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as bitterlesbiangrandma  
> If you wanna email me go to thegodofdespair@gmail.com   
> Or check this wheelchair babe at bitterlesbiangrandma on instagram.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s I ship Joly, Bahorel and Musichetta as crazy, I just feel if I start writing about them I'll never stop, hence glossing over the OT3 here. Fic probably coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tumblr anymore but you can find me on Etsy or just write to me on my email, I really want to know your opinion about my writing!
> 
> Email is: learninghowtobreathe.ao3@gmail.com  
> Wow, I sound like a pro!
> 
> Thanks for reading, all kudos and comments!


End file.
